sr4ffmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hank
thumb|Hank ? Hank ist ein männlicher Mensch geboren am 16.05.2043 in Seattle (UCAS) Er hat russische Wurzeln aber ist mit der Sprache und der Kultur nicht vertraut. Er ist Magier und war mal bei einem Med-Unternehmen tätig um die magische Sicherung im Außeneinsatz zu machen, ist dann aber auf den Trichter gekommen, dass Magie Schrott ist (also war am Ausbrennen). Nach einigen Runs in Seattle hat Hank sich nach Auflösung seines Teams auf die Reise gemacht um sich und seine Tradition neu zu finden. Diese Reise führte ihn quer durch den Kontinent bis hin nach Kingston wo er irgendwie hängen geblieben ist. Dort fand er recht schnell ein Team dem er sich anschließen konnte. Während eines Überfalls auf das Team HQ wurden 2 Mitglieder getötet. Dieser Vorfall hat Hank so getroffen (in der Errinerung an den Tod seiner Eltern), dass er nun noch ungnädiger mit seinen Feinden und Widersachern ist als zuvor. Am 08.05.2075 heiratete Hank in einer kleinen Zeremonie. Seine Frau Zoe lernte er bei einem Run in Atlanta kennen. Biometrische Daten Hintergrund Pawel Laupheim arbeitet als Magier für die Seattle Niederlassung von DOC WAGON es war seine erste feste Anstellung nach seinem Studium der Magie an der SCU (Seattle City University) Sein Job bestand der Magischenunterstützung von Teams im Einsatz. Er gehörte dem Team Alpha 14 an. Dieses Team war überwiegend für Einsätze bei denen auch Waffeneinsatz zu erwarten war. Nach einer zu langen Schicht hatte er eine Nachricht auf seinem KOM das seine Mutter mit ihm etwas bereden wollte. Als er am Haus seiner Eltern angekommen war musste er feststellen dass gerade eine kleine Gruppe in das Haus eingebrochen ist. Er stellte die Gruppe im Wohnzimmer und konnte 2 der 4 Täter ausschalten. Die anderen beiden konnten fliehen. Seine Eltern waren beide schon tot und selbst seien Magie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Er verfolgte die beiden letzten Mitglieder der Gruppe und stellte diese ein paar Strassen weiter in seiner Wut tötete er beide durch einen Feuerball der ihn selbst fast umgebracht hätte weil er weit über sein können ging. Auf der Beisetzung seiner Eltern beschloss er aus seinem Job aus zu steigen. Er ging in die Schatten um solche Kriminellen zu vernichten die seine Eltern getötet hatten. Er musste aber feststellen das er seit diesem Vorfall in der Gasse etwas gehemmt war was das wirken von Magie anging so schwenkte er um und versuchte sein Können im nutzen von aller art von Waffen. Nach einigen Jahren in den Schatten von Seattel, und einigen doch erheblichen Erfolgen in der Branche – einen Toxischen Schamen fängt man ja auch nicht jeden Tag. Begann er eine Reise durch den Kontinent die ihn irgendwann nach Kingston führte. Nach ein paar Anlauf Problemen fand er dort eine Gruppe mit der er in den letzten Monaten sehr viel erlebte und auch den Weg zur Magie fand er wieder und baute seine Fähigkeiten weiter aus und ist nun auf dem Pfad der Macht. 1. Woher kommt ihr Charakter, wie sieht seine Abstammung aus, wer waren seine Eltern und was hat er von ihnen geerbt? Hank wurde in Seattle geboren, als jüngerer Bruder von Olga (die er liebevoll Lotta nennt) Laubheim und Sohn von Vitali und Sabrina Laubheim. Sabrina Laubheim ist aus Seattle und Vitali ist mit seinen Eltern aus Moskau eingewandert. Von seiner Mutter hat Hank das Gefühl und den Mut geerbt und sein Vater hat ihn zum mutigen, stolzen Jungen erzogen. 2. Wenn sie sprechen könnten, was würden beide Eltern über ihr Kind sagen? Sabrina, Hanks Mutter, wurde über ihren Sohn sagen, dass er gütig ist und seinem Herzen folgt. Vitali würde seinem Sohn sagen, dass er stark ist und stolz sein soll. 3. Wo war ihr Charakter zur Zeit eines Historischen Ereignisses und woran erinnert er sich in diesem Zusammenhang? Der Tot von Dunkelzahn hat Hank sehr gefesselt, damals mit seinen 15 Jahren konnte er nicht verstehen wie ein so mächtiges Wesen sich so einfach opfert, wo es alles haben kann was es will. Später, als er sich auf der Uni mit dem Thema beschäftigte, hat diese Tat ihn beeindruckt und sein Handeln darauf hin beeinflusst, dass das Handeln einer Person sich auf das Ganze auswirken muss. 4. Wie ist ihr Charakter zum Shadowrunner geworden, und warum hat er sich für diesen Weg entschieden? Er hat bei dem Versuch seine Eltern zu retten versagt. Sie wurden in ihrer Wohnung in Seattle von einem Troll, der im Drogenrausch eine Unterkunft, was zu essen und Geld für den nächsten Schuss suchte, erschlagen. Zu der Zeit arbeitete Hank noch als Magier bei Doc Wagon und hatte eine Kriese. Es gelang ihm nicht das Leben seiner Eltern zu retten weil seine Magie versagte. Später hat er den Troll aufgespürt, erschossen und wollte sich von da an nur noch seiner Sachen annehmen. 5. Wie sieht die Wohnumgebung ihres Charakters aus und was hat er gemacht um sie sich anzupassen? Hank ist in Seattle geblieben um in der Nähe seiner Schwester zu sein, die der letzte Verbindungspunkt zu seinem Alten Leben ist. Er hat eine Wohnung in Tacoma und diese Wohnung ist mehr ein Unterschlupf. Er will dort seine Ruhe haben und dort einfach nur für sich sein. Er hat einen Papagei, der auf den Name Lora hört und einen Sprachfehler hat: "Lora will Crack". 6. Woran glaubt ihr Charakter, was sind seine Überzeugungen (wenn er welche hat) und warum hält er an ihnen fest? Hank hatte nach dem Tot seiner Eltern den Glauben an die Magie und deren Macht verloren, aber durch ein Paar Schlüsselerlebnisse hat er ihn wieder gefunden und will sich nun ganz dem Weg des Mana hingeben und seiner Nordischen Tradition folgen. 7. Was missfällt ihnen am meisten an der Persönlichkeit ihres Charakters? Seine ab und zu herablassende und arrogante Art. 8. Von welchem der großen Zehn hat ihr Charakter die beste Meinung (oder die am wenigsten schlechte), welchen mag er am wenigstens und warum? Die wohl negativste Meinung hat Hank über Aztech oder wie er zu sagen pflegt "Azzitech", weil er Blutmagie als wirklich schlechte Sache ansieht. Nach einem Erlebnis mit einem Toxiker hat Hank auch diese auf seine persönliche Hassliste gesetzt. Und Positiv steht Hank noch immer zu seinem alten Arbeitgeber Doc Wagon (ist zwar nur ein AA-Kon, hoffe aber das ist auch Ok und die Frage ist beantwortet). 9. Welche Geschichte steckt hinter ihrem Charakter und seinen Connections? Da hätten wir zum einen die Konsekretärin Gerlinde, sie versorgt ihn ab und zu mit Infos. Sie hatten mal ein paar Dates, aber es ist nie was Festes draus geworden. Gunther ist ein Schieber, den Hank ab und an mal angerufen hat um Arbeit zu bekommen als er bei Doc Wagon ausgestiegen ist und sie kennen sich über Hanks alten Job. Gunther hat oft Sachen vertickt die andere Kollegen haben mit gehen lassen. Heinz "the Finger" ist Hanks Haus- und Hoftaliskrämer. Jasmin ist eine Schieberin aus Seattle, die Hank und sein Ex-Team immer mit Jobs und Allem versorgt hat. Soba ist seine erste Connection auf der Insel. 10. Was fängt ihr Charakter mit seiner Freizeit an? Hank hat das Hobby des Schnitzen für sich entdeckt während er bei einem Ritual seiner Tradition war. Er hat da auch ein Talent für und auch großen Spaß daran. 11. Wie und wo hat er seine Fertigkeiten erlernt und wie hat er sie bis zur aktuellen Stufe entwickelt? Das Zaubern lag Hank im Blut, warum auch immer, er hat ein Studium als Magier an einer Uni in Seattle absolviert. Nach dem Studium verbrachte er eine Zeit in Spanien und Japan um etwas von der Welt zusehen und hatte danach bei Doc Wagon einen Job als Heil- und Schutz(Kampf)-Magier. In der Ausbildung zu seiner Stelle wurden auch Grundfertigkeiten im Nahkampf und in Feuerwaffen vermittelt. Nach seinem Ausstieg hat er nach einem Run die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es doch nützlich sein kann, wenn er Geister zur Hilfe rufen kann und hat sich mit dem Thema etwas beschäftigt. Mit der Zeit hat Hank seine Fähigkeiten ausgebaut und sich auch weiter entwickelt. Jetzt steht er gerade an der Schwelle zur nächsten Manamachtstufe. 12. Gibt es moralische Grenzen, die ihr Charakter bei seinen Jobs einhält, und welche Art von Jobs würde er ablehnen? Hank hat kaum moralische Grenzen und Skrupel, er würde das Töten und sonst wie Leid zufügen von Kindern ablehnen, aber Wetwork im Allgemeinen würde er machen, wenn der Preis stimmt. 13. Wie kam ihr Charakter zu seiner Tradition oder seinem Paradigma, wie wirkt sich das auf sein Schutzpatron oder Paragon aus und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf das Aussehen seiner Geister oder Sprites? Hank hatte als Kind schon sehr viel über die alten Kulturen gelesen und ist dann auf dem Trip der Wikinger hängen geblieben, er hörte Musik die sich mit der Sache beschäftigt. Und seine Lebens Einstellung ging in diese Richtung ein starker Krieger zu sein. Aber, als er sich, trotz seines harten Trainings, nicht zu einem breiten, stolzen Thorwahlerkrieger entwickelte, suchte er nach etwas das besser zu ihm passte und durch einen Zufall traf er auf einen Magier, der einen kleinen Laden hatte und dieser Magier verkaufte Hank (zu extrem überhöhten Preisen) Infos über die nordische Tradition und deren Werte. Hank schlang das Material in sich mehr hinein als es zu lesen und entschloss sich nach dieser Tradition zu sein und sich nach deren Werten zu richten (was manches Mal nicht gelingt). Mit Geistern hat er bis dato kaum Erfahrungen, aber wenn, werden sie wie Fabelwesen aus den Wikinger Geschichten aussehen oder wie starke, nordische Krieger mit Langebärten, Helmen, Äxten, und, und... 14. Wie hat ihr Charakter seine Modifikationen bekommen, wie wurden sie bezahlt und was hat seine Wahl beeinflusst (wenn er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte)? Hat Hank keine. 15. Was hält ihr Charakter vom normalen Leben, von der Mainstream-Kultur und von denen, die darin verweilen? Hank hat sich aus dem normalen Leben abgewandt und findet die Leute, die weiter darin leben, bemitleidenswert. 16. Wenn ihr Charakter einen Alptraum hätte oder eine tief verwurzelte Angst, was wäre es und warum fände er es so erschreckend? Seine Schwester und deren Familie in einer ähnlichen Situation zu verlieren und wieder zu versagen, wie bei seinen Eltern... 17. Was ist der „heilige Gegenstand“ oder die „wichtige Person“ Ihres Charakters und warum ist er oder sie so wichtig für ihn? Seine Schwester, weil sie ihn immer auf den Boden der Tatschen zurück geholt hat und ihm eine gute Freundin ist, die ihm als einzige Person die Meinung sagen darf, ohne das Hank es ihr übel nimmt. 18. Was wollte ihr Charakter werden, als er ein Kind war, und wie sehen seine Ziele heute aus? Hank wollte als Kind immer ein großer, mächtiger, nordischer Krieger werden, wie in den Trideofilmen. Mittlerweile sieht das alles anders aus, er will sich und seinen Geist solange wie möglich auf der Welt halten, um so viel wie möglich zu wissen und auch das Mana so gut und so stark wie möglich zu nutzen. Er will Mana und die Macht darüber, aber nicht zu jedem Preis, er hat einen grundlegende Egoeinstellung, hat aber auch den Gedanken und den Wunsch, dass es dem Team gut geht. 19. Wie sieht ihr Charakter aus und was hat seine Auswahl geprägt? Hank versucht sich recht normal zu kleiden, nichts zu Buntes oder Schrulliges. Er bevorzugt zweckmäßige Kleidung mehr, als Stil. Er trug, immer zum Leidwesen seiner Mutter, seinen Haare zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie sagte immer, das seine Augen dann so eng wirken würden. Er trägt sein Haar, weil er es von seiner Art und Tradition passend findet. Ein nordische Magier muss wie ein Wikinger aussehen, sagt er immer. 20. Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? Hank hat diesen Namen aus Respekt und als Anerkennung für seinen Großvater gewählt. Weil dieser, nach der Umsiedelung, in Boxkämpfen, die nicht ganz legal waren, Geld für seine Familie verdient hat und bei diesen Kämpfen als "Knock out Hank" angetreten ist. Gaben & Handicaps Zauberer (Nordisch) Mut Überlebenswille Allergie (Baumwolle) Feindliche Geister (Wasser) SIN-Mensch Attribute |} Aktionsfertigkeiten Wissensfertigkeiten Zaubersprüche Betäubungsblitz Manaball Blitzstrahl Feuerball Griechisches Feuer Geistessonde Gesteigerte Reflexe Heilung Stabilisieren Physiche Maske Verbesserte Unsichtbarkeit Falsche Erinnerung Mob-Bewustsein Physische Barriere Levitation Zauberfinger Initiations-Grad: 2 Metamagie: Zentrierung, Abschirmung Geld Stand: 15.02.2013 ¥ 93.118 Karma Stand: 15.02.2013 Gesamt: 410 Straßenruf: 42 Schlechter Ruf: 0 Prominenz: 14 Quellen Kategorie:Spielercharaktere